Bryan no es igual a Ryan
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque ser gemelos a veces era una carga; dar la impresion de que sólo valían como dúo y no individualmente ya era una molestia. ¡Pero nadie notaba la diferencia! ¿O sí? CRACK. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GEMELOS IRLANDAS! Leer aclaraciones.


_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

_**Advertencias:** AU, Crack, la crisis de la ansiedad (?)_

_**Aclaraciones:** \- Las parejas titulares serán IrlandaxNyoCanadá e IrlandaNxIslandia -crack everywhere._

_¡Ta daaa! Heme aquí de nuevo celebrando nada más y nada menos que el día de San Patricio, ¡el cumpleaños de los simpáticos gemelos Irlandas! Ya tenía AÑOS -en serio- que quería escribir algo sobre ellos, sobre todo en su día especial. _

_El inicio de este fic se dio durante una tarde que no tenía ningún propósito en la vida (?) y sólo escribí. Me gustó tanto la idea que tuve que terminarla. Lamento si parece que no tiene un final muy claro o consistente._

_Esto también va dedicado a mis compañeros caídos (?), a esas autoras que dejaron de escribir y a quienes también les gustaban los británicos u.u Me siento sola con mis sentimientos ;3; PERO AQUÍ SIGO, MADAFAKA (?)_

_Gracias. Owari~_

_**Irlanda:** Bryan Kirkland_

_**Irlanda del Norte:** Ryan Kirkland_

_**NyoCanadá:** Madeline Williams_

* * *

**_"Bryan no es igual a Ryan"_  
**

* * *

Gemelos… esa palabra podía ser una verdadera carga.

Por supuesto, había innumerables vetanjas siempre y cuando supieran sacarle provecho. En ellos OBVIAMENTE que sí, ya que su personalidad y su humor les habían hecho acreedores de una fama incuestionable.

Más que la idea de sustituir al contrario, existía la sincronización. Una cosa que inmediatamente era precedida por el otro; el hecho de saber qué pensaba el contrario en el justo momento; la oración que completaban; la ejecución de bromas con la fina perfección que sólo se lograría de dos mentes brillantes coordinadas.

Eran gemelos. Bryan y Ryan. Uno complementaba las fallas del otro, los pensamientos y los logros. Eran tal para cual.

Además, gozar del rostro idéntico y del tono de voz que no se diferenciaba, simplemente eran la máquina perfecta de destrucción y caos. Una fuerza colosal que podría acabar con el universo por la broma más insospechada de todas.

Claro, las ventajas eran incuestionables. Pero "Gemelos" pesaba demasiado en ocasiones.

No era algo que demostraran, porque sería signo de debilidad incluso frente al resto de sus hermanos, pero Bryan no era igual que Ryan, así como Ryan no era el equivalente de Bryan.

Sólo alguien muy observador pordría distinguir las diferencias. Dicho crédito se lo daban a Glen, que era como algún tipo de extraterrestre enviado para estudiar a la raza humana (?). Esos ojos verde oliva no carecían de brillo por nada, lo apostaban. Scott era otra cosa. Él olía el miedo… bueno, no tanto, pero tenía una intuición sorprendente de la que no escapaban. No sabía qué pasaba en el caso de Arthur, pero entre esos tres hermanos, el mayor poder de observación era de Glen. Punto final. Sólo alguien fuera de este mundo sería capaz de distinguirlos con sólo una mirada.

El resto de los mortales vivía con el mito de que eran idénticos. Tanto en la forma de hablar, como en los gustos, en los pensamientos y ambiciones. Todos se quedaban con la falsa impresión de que Bryan era igual a Ryan.

Llegaba a ser frustrante en determinados momentos, pero no se quejaban. Era mejor que todos pensaran eso a tener que exponer las debilidades individuales. Ya era bastante conque se mofara Scott, gracias.

Sin embargo, quedaba algún tipo de vacío, una inconformidad que molestaba aunque que no asfixiaba… una aspiración a ser reconocidos por ser ellos mismos a ser un dúo eterno. Claro, ser gemelos no cambiaría, menos cuando se encontraban de frente y era como mirarse a un espejo, pero eran diferentes. Tal vez la intriga por demostrarlo se estaba convirtiendo en algo frecuente…

Fuera de la familia, nadie sabía que Bryan era el más impulsivo, quien tenía un sentido del humor más infantil de lo que aparentaba. El más cómico, quien reía e iluminaba la habitación. Alguien arriesgado, atrevido, que actuaba por reflejo y terminaba lamentando las deprimentes consecuencias. Quien se resguardaba detrás de ese carismático humor para no demostrar que era un tanto inseguro, alguien que quería ser cuidado como los más precioso. Tal vez un poco pervertido como los chicos de su edad, menos noble que el resto pero que podía encarar los retos con mejor optimismo. Un tanto buscapleitos, retador y que aceptaba los desafíos en pos de buscar su propia identidad. Era brillante, astuto; un poco cruel, aunque no en exceso. Como un niño que por curiosidad dañaba pero que no lo hacía con dicha intención. Atractivo y con esa sonrisa simpática que te hacía seguirlo. Bryan era Bryan.

En tanto Ryan, bueno… en pocas palabras era un buen chico. Más compresivo y dulce, el menos interesado y el que intentaba escuchar con empatía. Era quizá el más considerado, educado a su forma, algo inocente y tal vez ingenuo, alguien con quien podrían meterse en el recreo sin recibir una venganza. Noble y en ocasiones puro, sin duda era la clase de persona que podría ser el mejor amigo de cualquiera. Sin embargo, por eso resultaba ser el que menos resaltaba. Siendo un Kirkland, una personalidad fuerte e imponente era indispensable, pero no contaba con algo así. O quizá era todo lo contrario, siendo impresionante en el modo tan… desinteresado con el que actuaba. No era un tonto, ya que su astucia era aguda y era capaz de identificar situaciones de riesgo para salir de ellas, pero no era para su beneficio, sino para el de otros. Ryan era Ryan.

No obstante, nadie fuera del círculo familiar lo notaba. Ambos dudaban que alguna vez alguien estuviera lo suficientemente interesado en conocerlos por individuo cuando el dúo era tan atrayente e impresionante.

A sus 17 años podían darse el lujo de perder la fe con los otros…

Y también, como chicos de 17 años, podían darse el lujo de fanfarronear que no lo necesitaban. ¿De qué serviría? Ya era bastante tener tres hermanos que lo supieran; dos de ellos con un pésimo carácter y uno con toda la pinta de ser un extraterreste encubierto.

Sí, era mejor así... de todos modos, ¿quién querría conocerlos así? Eran _"Bryan y Ryan"_. No _"Bryan"_ y _"Ryan"_. A nadie le importaba enterarse, por ejemplo, que a Ryan le gustaba leer poesía, o que a Bryan le gustaba pintar al aire libre. Eran cosas personales y podían quedar en dicho plano.

Pero también como chicos de 17 años, estaban sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido.

Tal vez pasó porque le rezaron inconscientemente a Basy y a Pyloo -sus duendes de peluche-, o porque Glen movió sus influencias alienígenas; tal vez la Madre Fortuna les dio la oportunidad, o por la magia de ese 17 de marzo, día en que cumplían precisamente 17 años. A lo mejor se manifestó al fin con el poder del verde irlandés y de San Patricio. Como cuando las niñas enamoradas ponían a San Antonio de cabeza para tener novio.

Tendrían una fiesta de cumpleaños en un pub del centro de la ciudad. Sería por la noche así que el resto del día debían ir a la escuela y luego pasar a casa a prepararse.

Primero le pasó a Bryan.

Fue durante las clases... no, mejor dicho, cuando se escapó de ellas. Venía un grupo de una preparatoria para chicas por el pasillo. Seguro iban a la biblioteca ya que era famosa por su arquitectura y la administración normalmente permitía esas visitas escolares.

Se acercó sólo para matar tiempo, y por "una brisa" le levantó la falda a la primera que se descuidó.

Ella volteó con la cara totalmente roja. Fue cuando miró su cabello rubio suave, labios de color durazno y sus ojos lilas ocultos tras unos lentes. Era muy linda, y hasta inocente... pero se impactó tanto por el inciente que de pronto... se desmayó...

Oops. Se sobrepasó.

Se produjo conmoción en el grupo, y al ser el chico que estaba cerca "por casualidad" le pidieron que la llevara a la enfermería. La cargó y sintió su cálido cuerpo; el olor a rosas y a violetas era tenue pero fascinante, junto con su suavidad y la forma delicada en que respiraba. Era muy hermosa.

Alcanzó a leer en su credencial el nombre. "Madeline Williams"

Tuvo que quedarse con ella hasta que despertara, ya que ninguna de sus maestras podía permanecer hasta devolver al resto de las jóvenes a su escuela, así que pasarían por ella más tarde.

No le costó NADA de trabajo porque pudo mirar mejor sus facciones, sus largas pestañas negras, el gracioso rulo que sobresalía de su cabello... y también las curvas de su cuerpo. No eran exageradas pero tenía una encantadora figura.

Fue cuando sintió algo raro pero también familiar.

_ Ese deseo de que alguien lo conociera._

No era el tipo de persona que tuviera esperanza en los demás, pero creía en el destino y en la fortuna, por eso supo que... o mejor dicho, deseó que esa chica lo conociera.

Claro, dio la peor primera impresión, y sabía que en sus pantys había un osito blanco (?), pero si algo tenía era convicción.

De ese modo pasaron algunas horas. No se perdió de nada en sus clases, porque eran tan aburridas como cuando Arthur se ponía a recitar el manual de etiqueta.

Ella despertó cerca de las 12:30 pm. Parpadeó algunas veces y luego trató de ver alrededor. Cuando lo enfocó le respondió con una simpática sonrisa, pero ella... de nuevo se puso roja y ocultó su rostro en la manta. Quizá lloraba de vergüenza...

_"Bryan Kirkland, eres un verdadero idiota"_, eso pensó.

Luego de algunas frases en que intentó calmarla, le dijo dónde estaba, lo que sucedió y que la maetra dijo que se quedara hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Ya fue cuando bajó un tanto la tela para dejar ver su rostro sonrojado.

— Fue una dura caída. La enferma ya te revisó, ¿pero no te duele nada realmente? — mostró su mejor disposición para cambiar la terrible primera impresión, pero según su forma de ser, también se distinguió cierta travesura en su voz.

— L-Lo viste.

— ¿Eh?

La chica estaba aún más colorada y le temblaba el labio... ah, ¿se refería a sus pantys?

— ¡N-NO! ¡N-Nada! ¡Lo siento!

Un momento, ¿entonces no se dio cuenta de que fue él quien levantó su falda? ¿Pensó que de verdad fue el aire...?

_Mejor para él._

— No pasa nada — sonrió — Me alegra haber estado cerca para ayudarte.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué! Además, fue todo un placer porque así pude mirarte de cerca — se rascó un poco la cabeza — Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero nunca había visto una chica tan linda como tú.

— A-Ah — miró a otro lado, empero, aún con ese color en su rostro pareció... halagada...

— Por cierto — sonrió feliz — Soy Bryan Kirkland, ¡un placer!

La chica se confundió, aunque enseguida asintió.

— Madeline Williams.

Eso ya lo sabía~

Luego de un rato más haciendo compañía, llegó la hora de la salida. Debía irse, pero lanzó el siguiente ataque: la invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Brindó con miles de señas la dirección, y como bonus extra para su confianza, la animó para que también trajera a una amiga.

Tuvo que retirarse entonces, cuando la maestra de la chica regresó.

Esperaba que fuera...

* * *

Luego le pasó a Ryan.

Durante la tarde, despues de la escuela tuvo que salir corriendo a buscar a la tintorería el traje de Glen. Fue condición para que su hermano les prestara dinero para rentar el pub, así que era una misión de máxima prioridad.

Iba acelerando a tal velocidad, sin embargo, como pocas veces le pasó antes, chocó estrepitosamente contra alguien en la esquina.

Voló ropa y... y un pantalón cubrió su cabeza. Estaba tirado en el suelo junto a otra persona que tenía un saco sobre la cara. Oh, no.

Se disculpó miles de veces mientras con torpeza recogía la ropa. Eran como cinco trajes de diferente talla y algunos se ensuciaron. ¡Oh, no! No, no, no, ¡qué tonto!

Y no miró al otro chico hasta que le quitó la tela para revisar que estuviera bien...

Entonces miró unos ojos azul oscuro, junto a un cabello rubio platino.

Esas facciones, y ese gesto...

No supo que sucedió en ese momento, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo se puso rojo como nunca y las manos le sudaron.

_Oh, no._

— ¡P-Perdón! ¡En serio, lo lamento! — con una torpeza extrema trató de acomodar los trajes, no sin antes ayudar a levantar al chico — ¡Lo siento! ¡No vi por donde iba y...! — sintió su mirada y su sonrojo se hizo mas dramático — ¡Te pagaré...! ¡Pagaré de nuevo la tintotería!

— No es... necesario.

— ¡Claro que sí! Algunas prendas se mancharon — todo idiota intentó sacudirlas. Estaba rogando poder meter la cabeza bajo tierra — ¡¿Eran para hoy?!

— Espera.

Cuando menos lo percibió, el otro le estaba tocando el rostro con cuidado. Lo sintió muy frío, pero cálido a la vez... sería patético desmayarse como una señorita por eso, pero...

— Tienes polvo en una mejilla — sacó un pañuelo y... ¡y lo limpió! ¡Ahhh! — Quédate quieto.

Lo hizo más por entumecimiento que por otra cosa, aunque eso no quitaba que temblara por dentro.

Sentía los dedos del otro lado de la tela, y no perdía de vista esos ojos azules que se concentraban en su tarea.

Fue cuando lo sintió. Tan fuerte y tan de prisa que estúpidamente tuvo ganas de llorar. Algo en su estómago y en su pecho que amenazaron con tumbarlo de nuevo.

_Ese deseo de que alguien lo conociera._

¿Signicaba que...?

— ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó un tanto confundido — ¿Te duele algún sitio? Pareces muy pálido.

— E-Eso debería preguntartelo yo — se limpió los ojos — L-Lamento mucho todo esto, pero como dije, pagaré tu tintorería — ya había recogido todos los trajes — ¿Los necesitabas para hoy?

— No en realidad... — también parecía apenado, aunque más discreto... exceptuando el rojo en su rostro, claro — Pero está bien, no se nota.

— Insisto. No me gustaría ocasionarte más molestias — ¡y apenas lo recordaba! Se le acercó mucho para revisar visualmente — ¿No te golpeaste fuerte? ¿Ves borroso? ¿Te duele algo?

— N-No — ¿tartamudeó? — Me siento bien.

— Qué alivio — lo dijo sincero, y eso pareció llamar la atención del otro — Pero vamos, hay que encargar esto de nuevo.

Ya entraron. El dueño lo conocía así que lo saludó amable. Recogió su propio traje y dejó los otros trajes. El chico tuvo que dejar su nombre para el pedido y por eso supo que se llamaba Emil. A su vez, por recoger su ropa dejó implícito que su nombre era Ryan.

Salieron, y a su pesar no podía quedarse más tiempo. La fiesta no tardaba en... ¡eso era! ¡La fiesta!

Con nerviosismo le... le invitó a su celebración. Que si le gustaría ir, que si tenía tiempo, que si no lo odiaba (?) tal vez querría ir. Le dio la dirección y tímidamente se despidió. ¡Ojala fuera...! Pero si no... si no...

Movió la cabeza, ¡era mejor pensar positivamente! Ya luego vería qué pasaba, pero mientras era mejor esperar.

* * *

Ya pasada la tarde llegó la hora de la fiesta. Los cinco Kirkland ya estaban en el pub, ¡y como los festejados, estaban increíblemente atractivos! Con ropa nueva, de un estilo juvenil y de distinto modelo para resaltar juntos, pero también individualmente.

Llegaban los invitados: amigos de la escuela y de fuera, colados y amigos de los amigos. Muy pronto el pub se llenó y ya hablaban con todos y se divertían, pero...

... sí, como gemelos se contaron enseguida a los que conocieron, así que acordaron un plan, algo simple pero que les daría la señal de que no se habían equivocado en sus presentimientos.

Bryan iría a recibir a Emil. Ryan recibiría a Madeline. Si lograban notar la diferencia, entonces podían confiar en su instinto, pero si no... bueno, eso ya lo verían.

Media hora después llegó la chica Williams con una joven rubia de ojos azules. Parecía mayor que ella pero seguramente era una amiga. Luego llegó Emil con un chico asiatico de cabello y ojos castaños, prácticamente inexpresivo. Bien, era el momento. Se desearon suerte y fueron.

Ryan alcanzó primero al par de rubias. Las saludó y agradeció que asistieran. Fue cuando reconoció a la acompañante como Françoise Bonnefoy, una compañera de Scott, ¡que coincidencia! Ella lo felicitó, pero Madeline sólo lo observaba con timidez.

— D-Disculpa — dijo con voz baja — T-Tu no... — se puso aún más roja — T-Tú no eres Bryan, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — sonrió amable — Tengo el mismo rostro que el que conociste en la enfermería, ¿no?

— S-Sí, pero... pero no eres como él — tal vez tuvo vergüenza de sus palabras y bajó la mirada — Lo siento, quizá no...

Sonrió. Prueba superada. Bien por su hermano.

— Pues tienes razón — la chica levantó sus ojos lilas — No soy Bryan, sino Ryan, su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Gemelo? — la sorpresa estaba plagada por sus facciones — N-No sabía que...

— Está bien, ¡vamos! Te llevaré con él.

Ella sonrió. Era muy linda.

Se movieron por el tumulto.

Mientras, Bryan al fin alcanzó al par de chicos. Los saludó animadamente y... bueno, sí que eran serios pero intentó sacar algo de conversación.

... Aún así, tanto Emil como el otro sujeto sólo respondían con monosílabos...

Sonrió un tanto forzado. Por dentro estaba perdiendo la paciencia... ¡qué engreído! El de ojos azules era atractivo, ¿pero a Ryan le gustó ese pesado?

— Emil — habló el otro que _ni-idea-de-como-se-llamaba_ — ¿Este fue el idiota del que me hablaste?

_ ¿Idiota?_ Una vena resaltó en su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? ¡El "idiota" está en frente! — ¡que no hablaran como si no estuviera presente!

— No — respondió — No es él — le miró inquisitivo — Tú no eres Ryan.

— Jah~ ¿y qué te hace pensar eso? Tengo su cara, no puedes negarlo. Soy el mismo que te ayudó con la tintorería.

— No, porque Ryan no es un idiota.

¡¿Idio...?! Otra venita resaltó, ¡bastardo! Pero... por otro lado, ¡prueba superada! Sonrió con burla, aunque igual de molesto.

— Cierto, no soy Ryan. De ninguna manera podría ser tan tonto.

— Podrá ser tonto pero no un idiota.

— ¡Mira pedazo de...! — no, no podía romperle la cara. Se sobó la sien — Te llevaré con él para deshacerme de ti.

— Lo mismo digo.

¡Maldito mocoso...!

Mejor se empezaron a mover antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Acordaron encontrarse en la barra, así que cuando iban caminando ya vio a Ryan con Madeline

— ¡Hey, por aquí! — llegaron, y enseguida saludó a la rubia. En cuanto a Ryan, se acercó al chico, quien lo reconoció y se coloró un poco.

Vaya, así que su hermano tuvo suerte, ¡bien por él! Pero con ese estúpido, ya ni sabía qué decir.

Cada uno pasó la noche con su invitado especial. Madeline aun con su timidez se divertía, y Emil fue algo más abierto, además de que su amigo dio su implícita aprobación. A Françoise la perdieron en el bar de atrás (?)

Todo iba bien. Ojala que continuara así, al grado de que ellos supieran a la perfección de que Bryan no era igual a Ryan.

Porque ser gemelos a veces era una carga; dar la impresion de que sólo valían como dúo y no individualmetne ya era una molestia.

Pero el primer paso ya estaba dado. Rezarían a la fortuna y a los duendes para seguir por ese buen camino. Tenían ya 17 años, podían darse el lujo de creer y esforzarse.

O igual, siempre estaba el Plan B de poner a San Antonio de cabeza.


End file.
